dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Supreme Kai
|RomName = Dai Kaiōshin |AniName = Daikaioh Grand Supreme Kai |MangaName = Dai Kaioshin Great Lord of Lords |AltName = Dai Kaioh Daikaioshin |Appears in = |manga debut = "The Boo of Pure Evil" |anime debut = "End of Earth" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |Allegiance = Galactic Police (allies) Dragon Team |FamConnect = Innocent Buu/Good Buu (fusee) Miss Buu (half-wife/fission) Baby Buu (half-offspring) Majins (half-descendants) Taino (half-descendant) |Counterparts = Innocent Buu/Future Innocent Buu Good Buu/Future Good Buu Super Buu/Future Super Buu }} The |''Dai Kaiōshin''|lit. "Great God of the Kings of the Worlds*}}, known as Daikaioh in the initial Funimation dub, is the highest of all Supreme Kais and ruled over the entire Universe 7 before the series takes place. He still exists and acts through ブウ（ ）|''Majin Bū (Zen)|lit. "Demon Person Boo (Good)"}}. Appearance Grand Supreme Kai resembles the fat form of Majin Buu that his absorption would eventually create. He has pink skin and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a mohawk similar to Shin's but of a darker bluish color. His outfit consists of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wears an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as the same navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape as Fat Buu. Also like Fat Buu, he has squinty eyes that normally seem closed until excited. Biography Background 10 million years ago, the Grand Supreme Kai battled Moro alongside South Supreme Kai. By giving up most of his godly power, Grand Supreme Kai was able to seal Moro's magic power, and together they were able to defeat and imprison him. Grand Supreme Kai lived on the Sacred World of the Kai along with the four other Supreme Kais. He was very peace-loving and gorged himself with food. When Majin Buu comes to the planet, Grand Supreme Kai managed to save Shin from Buu, he battled Majin Buu but was overwhelmed and absorbed. In the anime, he unleashed a powerful attack of his own that blasted Buu into pieces, however, Grand Supreme Kai gets absorbed seconds later when Buu's floating particles converged on him. After Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed, Buu takes a form that looks remarkably similar to Grand Supreme Kai. Grand Supreme Kai's presence within Buu pacifies him to a degree. ''Dragon Ball Z Buu Saga Innocent Buu would continue to show Grand Supreme Kai's spirit within him and later even becomes Mr. Satan's friend. After becoming Mr. Satan's friend, who told him about the error of his murderous ways, the aspect of Grand Supreme Kai existing within caused Buu renounce his killing ways, leading him to split off his evil side and becoming a being of good. Grand Supreme Kai continued to exist through Good Buu from this point onward. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga After Good Buu is carried off by the Galactic Patrol, Merus stuns Goku and Vegeta and boards them onto the ship. When the two Saiyans wake up, they're informed of the threat of Moro and are told of the battle that took place ten million years ago, where Grand Supreme Kai was forced to sacrifice most of his godly power to seal Moro's magic abilities away. Merus goes on, explaining how Moro has begun to regain his power, and that the only way to stop him was to somehow have Grand Supreme Kai stop Moro once again. After Buu has awoken, the Galactic Patrol have their licensed hypnotist and aroma-therapist bring Grand Supreme Kai's memories to the surface within Buu, causing Buu to recognize Moro. During his battle with Moro, the Grand Supreme Kai completely manifests himself through Good Buu, specifying that he will only be switching places with Buu until Moro is defeated. Along with Goku and Vegeta, they teleport directly to Moro at the edge of New Namek's atmosphere where they all attack him together. Noticing that Moro's real body is in fact in outer space, Grand Supreme Kai heads off to fight him alone as he is the only one capable of breathing in space. Despite putting up a valiant effort, Grand Supreme Kai is outmatched and so plans to seal his magic power once again using the Kai Kai Matoru though is unable to pull off the technique due to Goku having previously killed Kid Buu, destroying Grand Supreme Kai's power at the same time. Before receiving a finishing blow, he is saved by Merus who gives him the opportunity to grab a hold of Moro and teleport him back to New Namek where Goku and Vegeta and re-join the fight. When Saganbo arrives with the rest of the escaped prisoners to join Moro's side, Grand Supreme Kai battles with Goku and Vegeta against the convicts but due to them being in an empowered state thanks to Moro's magic and Grand Supreme Kai's current injuries, he falls in battle. Under dire circumstances and New Namek's inevitable demise, Goku has no choice but to grab hold of everyone and make a hasty retreat. At some point shortly afterwards, Buu manifests himself back to normal and falls asleep. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' ;Stop the Majin's Revival In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Grand Supreme Kai appears in the main story starting in Area 19: "Stop the Majin's Revival". Due to the dimensional distortion that Future Trunks and the Time Patrol are investigating causing the warping of timespace, Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai are not absorbed by Kid Buu who ends up sealed away inside the Sealed Ball instead of Innocent Buu. Additionally this causes Babidi and Dabura to begin the Majin Buu conflict before Gohan reaches adolescence. Knowing Babidi requires Genk (or normal Good ki) to revive Majin Buu, Grand Supreme Kai seeks out Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo due to their strength and having the ki Babidi requires. Goku has King Kai contact Future Trunks, Krillin, and the Time Patrol who have just finished fighting with Shula, Melee, and Gola who leave to continue their search for the missing Dabura, the True King of the Demon Realm whom unbeknownst to them had been enslaved by Babidi hundreds of years ago causing Demon Realm to be kingless apparently forcing Shula to act as Demon King in Dabura's absence though the dimensional distortion allowed them to leave Demon Realm due to it removing the barrier separating Demon Realm from the rest of the universe. Grand Supreme Kai introduces himself to Future Trunks and Krillin before requesting their assistance in stopping Majin Buu's revival. Gohan asks to spar with Krillin and Future Trunks which Grand Supreme Kai allows due to wanting to witness their strength. Future Trunks and Krillin spar with Gohan, then Piccolo, then Goku. After defeating Goku's base form, Grand Supreme Kai requests Goku face them as a Super Saiyan. After sparring with SSJ Goku, Grand Supreme Kai decides to face them in battle himself though Krillin and Future Trunks are initially hesitant due to Grand Supreme Kai's position though Grand Supreme Kai tells them to go all-out. Future Trunks and Krillin defeat Grand Supreme Kai who is impressed with their strength and notes he was right about seeking their assistance. ;Plot of Darkness In Area 20: "Plot of Darkness", Grand Supreme Kai and his new allies begin their search for Babidi and encounter Spopovich and Yamu whom had previously tried to steal Future Trunks and the Time Patrol's Genki. They manage to defeat the pair. However Grand Supreme Kai decides that they should allow the pair to flee in order to lead them to Babidi's spaceship. Eventually they reach Babidi's spaceship and find the pair talking to Pui Pui. Goku asks Grand Supreme Kai if Pui Pui is Babidi only for him to inform Goku that Pui Pui is another one of Babidi's servants.Pui Pui orders Spopovich and Yamu to make up for their earlier failure by defeating their enemies. However they are defeated forcing Pui Pui to summon Babidi's Minions. However they manage to defeat the henchmen. Babidi orders Pui Pui to kill them but he too is defeated. Babidi summons Yakon who is also defeated forcing Dabura to face then. Grand Supreme Kai is shocked that Babidi managed to enslave Dabura, while Future Trunks realizes he's the King that Shula is searching for. They manage to defeat Dabura forcing Babidi and Dabura to team up. However Grand Supreme Kai's plan to kill Babidi fails and enough Genki is harvested to revive Kid Buu. Gohan and Dabura are underwhelmed by Kid Buu's short stature. Dabura asks Babidi if the creature is the legendary Majin Buu though he notes the only one who can confirm this is Grand Supreme Kai. Grand Supreme Kai confirms Kid Buu is indeed the legendary Majin Buu. After fighting with Kid Buu, Piccolo asks Goku if he can kill Kid Buu and Goku thinks he can manage. Future Trunks asks his partner and Grand Supreme Kai if they will be able to defeat Kid Buu. Grand Supreme Kai suggests they can but reminds them not to underestimate him. Suddenly Kid Buu attacks and absorbs Grand Supreme Kai transforming into Innocent Buu though without South Supreme Kai's power. Power ;Manga and Anime Next to South Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai was the most powerful Supreme Kai of his time. At the peak of his power, Grand Supreme Kai was able to compete against the dark wizard Moro. However, even with South Supreme Kai's aid, the Supreme Kais still had a noticeable disadvantage. It was not until Grand Supreme Kai sacrificed most of his godly power that he was able to seal away Moro's magic power and subdue him. This significantly weakened his abilities. Even after this, like the rest of his peers, he is stated to be much stronger than Shin and strong enough to defeat Frieza with a single blow (before his first resurrection). While ultimately absorbed by Huge Buu, in the anime flashback, this was prompted by the Majin after Grand Supreme Kai launched an attack that cut the foe into several pieces, an attack that Shin noted would have surely killed anyone else. Eons later, it was shown that Grand Supreme Kai's godly power inherited by Good Buu made the good Majin immune to Moro's dark magic. However, once Moro had his magic fully stored, the Grand Supreme Kai was shown to be at a disadvantage due to lacking the full godly power he once had, since almost all of his remaining godly power had been transferred to Kid Buu and because Moro had also become physically stronger than Grand Supreme Kai after regaining his full power. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kai Kai Matoru' - Grand Supreme Kai uses his godly power to create a beam, allowing him to seal up an opponent's magic power. *'Flame Shower Breath' – First, the user inhales a large amount of air and strongly exhales it, creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Grand Supreme Divide' - A variation of Flame Shower Breath used by Grand Supreme Kai against Huge Buu which cuts the opponent into squares that then explode. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where it appears as Grand Supreme Kai's Super Attack. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Grand Supreme Kai possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Energy Shield' – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Kai Kai' - The ability to teleport anywhere in existence. Unlike with Instant Transmission, this technique does not require one to lock onto an energy signal. |-|Fusions= ;Innocent Buu/Good Buu By being absorbed by Kid Buu, Grand Supreme Kai became the more dominant aspect of Innocent Buu and later Good Buu. Much later, thanks to the Galactic Patrol, Good Buu regained his memories of his time as Grand Supreme Kai and became capable of fully transforming into him. However, while the Grand Supreme Kai's persona exists as part of Good Buu, he does not retain his full godly power. In Dokkan Battle, Grand Supreme Kai is absorbed by Kid Buu after being freed from the Sealed Ball by Babidi in the present due to history being altered by a dimensional distortion. Due to the absence of South Supreme Kai, Kid Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai results in the birth of a slightly weaker Innocent Buu as only Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed. ;Super Buu After Good Buu is absorbed by Evil Buu, Evil Buu became the dominant aspect of Super Buu with Grand Supreme Kai goodness being suppressed. Due to Vegeta disconnecting Good Buu's absorption pod from Inside Buu, Super Buu was purified of his previous absorptions causing him to revert back to his Pure Majin self Kid Buu who retained most of Grand Supreme Kai's godly power as Good Buu's disconnected pod remained within Super Buu as he reverted back to Kid Buu, who later spit out Good Buu to remove his memories which prevented Kid Buu from harming Mr. Satan. ;Majin Satan The EX-Fusion of Good Buu and Mr. Satan which Grand Supreme Kai is a fusee of due to being part of Good Buu. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Majuub The fusion of Good Buu and Kid Buu's Earthling reincarnation Uub which Grand Supreme Kai is a fusee of due to being part of Good Buu. It is unclear if the fusion with Kid Buu's reincarnation restored Grand Supreme Kai's full godly power as it is unclear if Uub inherited Kid Buu's portion of said power from Kid Buu. |-|Equipment= *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kai which allows two beings to fuse or use a Time Ring. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Mahito Tsujimura *English: **Funimation dub: Phil Parsons **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Silvio Navas Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai vs. Moro *Grand Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) ;Dragon Ball Super *Grand Supreme Kai, Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Moro *Grand Supreme Kai vs. Moro *Grand Supreme Kai, Goku, and Vegeta vs. Moro Corps Trivia *Grand Supreme Kai's Funimation name, Daikaioh, is a mistranslation on Funimation's part. In Japanese, his title is Dai Kaioshin while Dai Kaio is Grand Kai's title. This is rectified in the dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, where he's referred to as Grand Supreme Kai. *In the fourth volume of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga, there is a gag panel where Gowasu asks Shin why the Grand Supreme Kai didn't tell him about the Potara time limits. Shin suggests he didn't fuse to stop Majin Buu because he probably didn't know. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Grande Supremo Senhor Kaioh es:Gran Kaio-shin del Universo 7 it:Grande Kaiohshin Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Z Fighters